Más Allá Del Trío Dorado
by Karen Ximena
Summary: Porque en la guerra contra Voldemort no solo fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes lucharon; porque otros estudiantes del ejercito de Dumbledore también ofrecieron resistencia; porque el ED tenia su propia misión, pero sobre todo ella, la dueña del corazón del elegido y su propio trió dorado
1. Tiempos Oscuros

Era un día soleado en la madriguera, cosa extraña, pues desde hacía un tiempo, el clima era igual que el ambiente en el mundo mágico, frio y oscuro, Ginny weasley se encontraba en su habitación, acaba de terminar de arreglarse y se disponía a bajar a desayunar con su familia, se encontraba realmente preocupada por Harry, sabía que no le había pasado nada hasta el momento, que gracias a su madre Lily Evans, se encontraba a salvo en casa de su tía, pero también sabía que el joven Potter no era feliz en esa casa, y menos con una guerra mágica cerniéndose sobre ellos, en donde el ocupaba un papel fundamental, Harry querría actuar, eso lo podría asegurar, Ginny estaba segura de que su ex- novio estaba planeando algo para vencer a voldemort, que desde al curso anterior, el último medianamente normal en Hogwarts, Harry tenía algún tipo de misión, encargada por el desaparecido Dumbledore, a su preocupación por Harry, debía sumarle además el miedo que sentía por su hermano Ron, la menor de los weasleys tenía la certeza de que cualquiera que fuera la misión del elegido, su hermano estaría con él, exponiéndose a un gran peligro personal, no le importaba si ella estaba en el centro de la tormenta por eso, solo deseaba que su hermano y Harry lograran la misión que les correspondía para poder volver a vivir en paz, en un mundo sin Voldemort, también sabía que ese par no llegaría a ningún lado sin hermione, la chica más inteligente que había conocido jamás, por lo que serian tres las personas importantes en su vida las que estuvieran arriesgando su vida, sin la preparación mágica suficiente, desde su modo de ver, para derrotar al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Por otra parte pensaba en los restantes miembros de su familia, bill a punto de casarse con Fleur, debía reconocer que una vez que la conocías, Fleur llegaba a ser una persona agradable y también debía aceptar que la francesa amaba con locura a su hermano, pues aún después de lo acontecido con Greyback, la semivela seguía dispuesta a formar una familia con el mago, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que sería pertenecer a los weasley, la familia de traidores a la sangre más grande del mundo mágico, sin contar con que eran los amigos más cercanos de Harry Potter, el mago más buscado por Voldemort, si, sin duda Fleur era una gran bruja.

Su hermano Charlie, trabajando para la orden desde la distancia, reuniendo magos, tratando de encontrar refuerzos para una guerra que reiniciaba luego de casi 14 años de tranquilidad, y que ya había cobrado más víctimas de las que podía recordar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, paso por el cuarto de los gemelos, ese par le preocupaba en exceso, siempre tan tranquilos, siempre con una sonrisa para ofrecer, pero también, algo irresponsables, no quería que se arriesgaran de más, aunque, estaba segura que de estar en su lugar, ella haría lo mismo. Sonrió de forma inconsciente, lastimosamente su rostro se ensombreció cuando recordó a otro miembro de su familia, Percy, su hermano seguía sin hablarles aunque se había probado que tanto Harry como el resto de los miembros de la orden decían la verdad en cuanto al regreso de Voldemort, se preguntaba porque su hermano seguía sin acercarse a sus padres, había escuchado a su madre llorar varias noches por la angustia de no saber de su hijo, Ginny era una mujer fuerte, había sido capaz de dejar ir a Harry por un bien mayor, pero no permitiría que nadie lastimara de esa forma a sus padres, ni siquiera si ese alguien era su hermano, ya tendría unas palabras con él cuando se presentara la ocasión.

Entro en la cocina y suspiró, allí se encontraba su madre, visiblemente nerviosa, la chica tenía conocimiento de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo ese día, donde la orden planearía como sacar a Harry Potter de Privet drive y llevarlo seguro a la madriguera, faltaban casi dos semanas para el cumpleaños del chico, por lo que la protección de su madre pronto dejaría de ser efectiva, Ginny esperaba que fuera un muy buen plan, no quería enterarse de la muerte de más seres conocidos, eso sin tener en cuenta lo que significaría para Harry y su complejo de héroe que alguien más muriera en una misión que tuviese que ver con él, suspiró de nuevo, sus padres en la orden eran un objetivo claro de los mortifagos.

-Buenos días mamá-saludo con una sonrisa que su madre no creyó-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Buenos días cielo-contestó Molly-no, todo estaba bien, siéntate y desayuna.

-A que hora llegaran Remus y los demás-preguntó mientras se sentaba y su madre ponía un plato con su desayuno en frente

-vendrás a la hora del almuerzo-contestó nerviosa Molly-he accedido a que estés en la reunión

Habían tenido esa discusión durante toda la semana, hasta que finalmente, Molly había aceptado, después de hablar con su esposo y otros miembros de la orden como Remus y Tonks, sin embargo no pudo evitar añadir

-Debes saber que aunque puedas asistir—dijo mirando a su hija con severidad—no tienes derecho a participar en ninguna misión, ni exigir absolutamente nada, aunque tus hermanos lo hagan

-¿Por qué ellos pueden y yo no?-preguntó inútilmente, sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a su madre—yo soy tan buena bruja como ellos, y ya he luchado con mortifagos antes

-Ellos pueden porque son mayores de edad, y en su mayoría pertenecen a la orden-contestó Molly alterada-ya hago mucho accediendo a que te enteres de la reunión, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Ginny guardó silencio, sabía que su madre era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza, cambió de tema

-¿Cuándo llegará hermione?, tenía entendido que participaría en la búsqueda de Harry

-Ya debería estar aquí, tal vez una media hora más—contestó Molly preocupada ante el hecho de que la castaña no hubiese aparecido todavía

Los restantes miembros de la familia, fleur incluida, empezaron a llegar al comedor, y Molly atendía a sus hijos, no habían terminado de cenar, cuando un toque en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse, la señora weasley se acercó, con varita en mano, y preguntó:

-¿Quién esta allí?

-Soy yo, hermione—contestó un voz tranquila, sin embargo Molly no bajo la varita, y la castaña suponiendo lo que pasaba continuó—soy hermione Jean Granger, hija de muggles, mis padres son dentistas, he pasado varios veranos en la madriguera, y en quinto año lo pase en el número 12 de Grinmauld place, antiguo cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Molly bajó su varita de inmediato, abrió la puerta y abrazó a la castaña, la vio un poco ojerosa, pero supuso que se debía a la situación que estaban viviendo, Ron se había puesto en pie para recibir a la chica con un abrazo que sorprendió a todos, y luego con las mejillas y las orejas rojas se alejó para darle paso a Ginny, que también abrazo a su amiga

-¿Cómo estas, cielo?-preguntó con cariño Molly.

-Bien señora weasley—contestó la chica—muchas gracias

-Quería hablarte de algo—dijo preocupada la señora weasley—se que acabas de llegar y que debes estar muy cansada, pero es importante

-No se preocupe señora weasley—dijo hermione con una sonrisa fingida-¿Qué quería decirme?

-Es sobre tus padres—el rostro de hermione se ensombreció—la orden quiere protegerlos

-No es necesario—dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pero disimulando su dolor—ellos estarán bien, dejaron el país, y cambiaron su identidad—continuó omitiendo la parte donde los hechizó—estoy segura de que ningún mortifago buscara de forma muggle su ubicación.

-¿Estás segura de eso?—preguntó Ginny—sabes que para la orden no sería problema protegerlos, estoy segura de que mamá no tendría dificultad en alojarlos incluso aquí

-Estoy segura Ginny—contestó dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, que solo Ginny comprendió-¿a que hora vendrán los miembros de la orden?

-Solo vendrán los miembros más allegados a Harry—le informó Molly-entre menos personas sepan el plan mejor, llegaran sobre las doce. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Oh!, no gracias señora weasley no es necesario, tome algo antes de salir de casa, quisiera subir a dejar mis cosas.

La señora Weasley aceptó, y sin más Ginny y hermione subieron a la habitación de la primera, con el equipaje de la castaña levitando a su espalda.

-¿vas a decirme la verdad sobre tus padres?—inquirió la pelirroja

Los ojos de hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero le contestó a su mejor amiga

-Los hechice—Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no interrumpió—les hice olvidar que tienen un hija, no me recuerdan—ahora las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas—creen que su sueño más preciado es irse del país, vivir en Australia, no saben nada del mundo mágico.

-Fue lo mejor—la consoló Ginny, mostrando su fortaleza-aunque la orden puede protegerlos, estarán mejor lejos del país y sin conocimiento alguno del mundo mágico, cuando hagas lo que sea que tengas que hacer con Harry, puedes buscarlos y devolverles la memoria.

-Si salgo con vida—dijo sin pensar la chica y Ginny se estremeció

-¿Y aun insistes en que no puedes decirme de que trata su famosa misión?

-Lo siento Ginny, pero no puedo, Harry se lo prometió a Dumbledore, además, si no sabes en que estamos no hay peligro de que alguien del bando contrario lo pueda averiguar

-¿Estás diciendo que yo se lo diría a algún mortifago?-reclamó indignada

-Voldemort tiene medios para saber lo que quiere sin necesidad de que se lo digan—contestó hermione con simpleza

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestionó la pelirroja

-Legelemancia— explicó hermione—es mejor que dejemos el tema aquí, tengo que hacer algo antes de bajar.

La castaña tomó su baúl, sacó un pequeño bolso, tomo su varita, y pronunció unas palabras que Ginny no alcanzó a entender, entonces se volvió hacia la pelirroja

-Ayúdame a empacar

-Pero si ya tienes todo empacado—replicó confundida Ginny

-No en el baúl-le contestó su amiga-aquí—dijo señalando el bolso que acaba de encantar

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Ginny totalmente asombrada

-Encantamiento de extensión indetectable—explicó hermione como si leyera un libro-es bastante útil para lo que necesito

Las chicas, en completo silencio llenaron el bolso de hermione, ante la mirada aun atónita de Ginny, se sentía un poco, solo un poco más tranquila al saber que su hermano y el hombre que amaba estarían con hermione, al parecer la castaña estaba preparada para lo que se venia

Llegó el mediodía y con esto la reunión de la orden, Ron llegó al cuarto de su hermana menor, llamó a la puerta y cuando un _Adelante_ sonó en el interior, el pelirrojo abrió y asomando su cabeza anunció

-La reunión está por comenzar-se notaba preocupado-deberían bajar de inmediato

Sin más, el chico se retiró y las dos amigas lo siguieron al patio, donde tras unos encantamientos para prevenir fugas de información, se llevaría a cabo la reunión

-Hermione!-saludó Tonks-Ginny!

-Hola Tonks-saludaron las chicas al unisonó, sonriendo al verla de la mano de Remus

-Nos hemos casado-anunció cuando se fijo en la mirada de las muchachas-perdón por no invitarlas, pero fue algo íntimo, solo mis padres, el ministro y nosotros

-Felicidades-dijeron las dos sonrojando a lupin y logrando una sonrisa brillante en el rostro de la metamorfomaga

-Luego terminan de cotillear-gruñó ojoloco y todos guardaron silencio

En el patio se encontraban, Kingsley el auror, bill y fleur sentados uno al lado del otro, hermione, Ginny y ron, sentados también juntos, ojoloco, cuyo ojo mágico giraba en todas direcciones sin parar, los señores weasley sentados juntos y con las manos tomadas, los gemelos emocionados por ser la primera reunión donde participarían sin objeciones de su madre, Lupin, más feliz de lo que se le había visto jamás, pero su semblante cambió en cuando ojo loco habló, Tonks con su pelo rosa chicle y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca y Mundungus fletcher, atentamente vigilado por Moody y la señora weasley.

-Debemos sacar a Harry Potter—inició Moody que parecía haber tomado el liderazgo de la orden una vez que Dumbledore falleciera—la cosa esta así, quien-ustedes-saben es consciente de que la protección de Lily sobre el muchacho perderá su efecto el día que el chico cumpla 17 años, por lo que solo tenemos dos semanas para sacarlo de casa de sus tíos y ponerlo a salvo

-Tenemos que proteger también a sus tíos-intervió Kingsley-voldemort no dudará en tomarlos como rehenes por cualquier motivo, y conociendo a Harry es muy seguro que intente ir a rescatarlos

-Es cierto—apoyó lupin—podemos pedir a dos miembros de la orden que los escolten a alguna casa segura que establezcamos

-Yo sé de un lugar-dijo Kingsley-cuando esté listo se los haré saber

-¿Quiénes custodiaran a los muggles?—preguntó Mundungus

-Podemos pedirle a Hestia que lo haga—propuso Tonks

-En cuanto a Harry—dijo lupin—podrías traerlo mediante aparición conjunta ojoloco, le daremos a la madriguera toda la protección necesaria, de cualquier modo sabemos que en cuanto cumpla 17, se va a marchar de cualquier casa segura en la que lo dejemos, para cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó

En ese momento los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron a ron y hermione, Ginny también los observó

-Y supongo que ustedes no soltaran nada ¿verdad?-inquirió Kingsley

-Dumbled…-inició hermione

-Si, si, si, Dumbledore lo ordenó-gruñó Moody callando a hermione-no averiguaremos nada de esa misión, por lo que debemos concentrarnos en mantener a Potter con vida hasta que cumpla 17 años, así que ¿Cuándo sería la fecha para su traslado?

-Su cumpleaños es en dos semanas—apuntó Ron—tiene que ser antes de eso, el sábado previo a su cumpleaños sería perfecto, daría tiempo para proteger a sus tíos y para preparar las defensas de la madriguera.

-Molly, Arthur—dijo lupin-¿están seguros de que quieren que Harry venga aquí?, podremos llevarlo a cualquier otra casa segura, no están obligados a hacerlo

Ginny bufó molesta, pero antes de poder decir algo su madre habló

-Conocemos perfectamente los riesgos—dijo algo cortante—no le daremos la espalda a Harry

Su esposo asentía mostrándose de acuerdo, al igual que bill, los gemelos, ron y sobre todo Ginny

Después de discutir algunos aspectos más sobre posibles ubicaciones de mortifagos, y los futuros planes de voldemort, la reunión terminó y cada uno volvió a sus labores, luego de haber recibido un almuerzo, cortesía de la señora weasley

Arthur y Kingsley informaron a Harry los planes y convencieron a los Dursley de que esconderse era la mejor opción, por otra parte, hermione y ron eran sometidos a interrogatorios por parte de la señora weasley, Ginny intentaba salvar a su hermano y a su amiga, llevándose lejos a uno u otro según la ocasión lo requiriera

-Prométeme que cuidaras de Harry y de mi hermano—había dicho Ginny tres días antes del sábado escogido para trasladar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, cuando se preparaban para dormir

-Lo juró—contestó hermione—haré hasta lo imposible por devolvértelos sano y salvos

-Y promete también que tú misma volverás con vida—atacó de nuevo

-No puedo prometerte eso—fue la respuesta de la castaña—pero si puedo prometerte que haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para regresar, tú debes preocuparte por asistir a Hogwarts y cuidarte

Ginny asintió pero no dijo nada mas, al día siguiente, faltando solo dos días para la fecha escogida, Kingsley entró en la madriguera con muy mala cara, convocando a reunión, con ayuda de Arthur envió unos cuantos patronus, y minutos después todos estaban de nuevo en el patio para otra reunión, Ginny estaba bastante ansiosa, casi nada perturbaba a Kingsley y verlo en ese estado no podría significar nada bueno

-Pius Thicknesse cayó bajo la imperius—anunció y todos suspendieron la respiración, excepto los más jóvenes que no sabían quién era ese mago-debemos pensar en otro modo de sacar a Harry

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese tal Thicknesse con sacar a Harry de su casa?—preguntó Ginny

-Pius Thicknesse es el jefe de regulación de transporte mágico—explicó Kingsley y hermione contuvo un gemido de preocupación—anunció que encarcelará a cualquiera que se aparezca, use red flu o cualquier tipo de transporte regulado por el ministerio, en casa de los tíos de Harry

Mundungus intervino en ese momento

-Como debemos viajar a campo abierto, solo hay un modo de garantizar la seguridad del muchacho-todos escuchaban atentamente—debemos usar señuelos, varios Potter idénticos, poción Multijugos

Molly perdió el poco color que le quedaba, estaba segura de que sus hijos se ofrecerían en esa misión y por mas que le doliera, no podría detenerlos, así como tampoco podía dejar a Harry a su suerte.

Refinaron el plan un poco más, luego de convencer a Ginny de que por ningún motivo ella podría participar en la misión, la joven no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que sus padres y hermanos decían

-Entonces—dijo Remus resumiendo el plan—cada Potter ira con una pareja, protegeremos varias casas de la orden, y necesitaremos a Hagrid y la vieja motocicleta de sirius, escobas y algunos thestrals, Hagrid puede ayudarnos también con eso. Hermione, ron, fleur, los gemelos y Mundungus suplantaran a Harry-Mundungus arrugó el entrecejo cuando dijo lo último, ya no le parecía un plan tan brillante—y los demás seremos guardianes, Molly aguardará la llegada de todos y los atenderá en caso de ser necesario, junto con Ginny

-No hay tiempo de informar al muchacho del cambio de planes—dijo Kingsley y ojoloco se mostró de acuerdo-debemos informar a Hestia y Dedalus para que prevengan a Harry del cambio

-Todos deben saber lo peligroso que es esto—dijo Moody con un tono de voz que nunca le habían escuchado antes-si quieren renunciar, este es el momento

-Ninguno lo hará—intervino Ginny—yo misma iría si tuviera la mayoría de edad

Tras la declaración de Ginny, la reunión se disolvió, era entrada la noche por lo que se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, tenían un largo día de preparaciones antes de ir por Harry

Pasaron la mañana y tarde del día siguiente llevando lo necesario, escobas, la motocicleta y un thestral que Hagrid había logrado llevar, se aparecerían en la madriguera a la hora acordada y partirían a Privet drive

Se respiraba un ambiente intranquilo en la casa, Ginny no se sentía cómoda quedándose atrás mientras casi la totalidad de su familia se exponía de esa forma, sin contar a hermione y a Harry, no soportaría perder a ninguno, así como también le dolería que cualquier miembro de la orden callera en la misión, se encontraba paseando por el patio a la espera de que llegaran todos, su madre también se encontraba igual, Molly era una bruja fuerte, pero Ginny lo era aun mas, aun así ambas eran presas de la ansiedad, sentimiento que aumentó, cuando después de aplicarse encantamientos desilusionadores, sus familiares y amigos montaron sus medios de transporte y salieron rumbo a Privet drive, Ginny envidio a bill y fleur, eran un equipo, deseo ser un año mayor y poder participar en la protección de Harry de manera mas activa, se quedó en el jardín, una vez todos desaparecieron en el cielo, rogando que todo saliera bien, y que en unas horas pudiese tener de nuevo a sus hermanos, su padre, su mejor amiga, los restantes miembros de la orden, y a Harry, pidiéndole al cielo que a ninguno le ocurriera nada malo, Solo quedaba esperar...


	2. Amarga Espera

Aún se encontraba en el patio de la madriguera, mirando al cielo, observando el lugar donde momentos antes, su padre, su cuñada, sus hermanos, su mejor amiga, y otras brujas y varios magos a los que apreciaba, habían desaparecido en una misión que podría costarle la vida a cualquiera de ellos, maldijo de nuevo ser menor de edad, y peor aún, que faltara tanto para su cumpleaños, tendría que esperar más de un año para poder hacer magia sin que el ministerio la detectara, faltaba más de un año para que su madre no pudiese decirle que hacer, claro que esperaba que esa guerra no se prolongara por tanto tiempo, pero por cómo estaban las cosas no podía ser optimista al respecto.

Por otra parte, tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto al final de Voldemort se refería, Harry sería el encargado de derrotarlo, lo sabía, pero nadie le aseguraba ni a ella, ni a el mismo que sobreviviría en su intento, se enfrentaría ella misma a Voldemort si eso garantizara la seguridad de Harry, aunque, por supuesto, ni Harry ni ningún miembro de su familia se lo permitiría, bufó molesta de nuevo, aunque les concedió la razón, conocía de buena fuente lo buenos magos que eran Lily y James Potter, y aun así Voldemort había podido con ellos, al igual que con Amelia Bones, durante su quinto curso, cuando la orden habló sobre la pelea, dijeron que tuvo que ir él mismo a terminar con la bruja, sin duda, Voldemort la asesinaría antes de poder siquiera levantar su varita, y desde su punto de vista Harry no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, a pesar de que en aquel cementerio, el joven se había enfrentado a Voldemort y por algún motivo había salido victorioso, esperaba que eso se repitiera.

Seguía pensando, mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, supervisada de cerca por su madre, en que podría hacer para ayudar, a pesar de que le había prometido a Hermione que regresaría, no estaba segura de volver a Hogwarts, el colegio ya no era seguro, no desde que uno de sus profesores había asesinado al director, con la ayuda Draco, quien se las había ingeniado para dejar que entraran mortífagos al colegio, su batalla en el departamento de ministerios no fue ni siquiera comparable con esta, su hermano Bill casi había muerto, y parte del colegio quedó destrozado, eso sin contar el golpe a la moral de los opositores de Voldemort, después de todo, si las tropas del mago oscuro ya habían irrumpido en el colegio una vez, quien podía asegurarle a la comunidad mágica que no pasaría de nuevo, lo más probable sería que la mayoría no enviara a sus hijos, se marcharían si no deseaban participar en la guerra, lo cual era lo más probable, teniendo en cuenta el pánico que le tenían a Voldemort y su ejército de seguidores, no era que Ginny pensará que no eran peligrosos, porque lo eran y mucho, solo que le parecía estúpido que los "buenos" no notaran que eran más, si lo entendieran podrían enfrentarse de una buena vez y acabar con ellos, se perderían grandes personalidades, de eso estaba segura, pero se conseguiría la paz del mundo mágico.

-Ginny, hija—Molly interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven—deberíamos entrar, aquí hace demasiado frio

-No puedes estar hablando en serio—contestó sorprendida—están allá, afuera, papá, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Harry, Tonks, Remus, todos ellos mamá.

-Y ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada por el momento—le dijo Molly reprimiendo un escalofrío al pensar en quienes, si todo había salido bien deberían estar surcando el cielo en ese momento hacia alguna casa segura—estoy segura de que sabremos cuando alguno de ellos llegue

Ginny a regañadientes siguió a su madre al interior de la casa, la señora Weasley, solo por distraerse y aliviar un poco la tensión empezó a preparar una cena, que esperaba todos llegaran con el ánimo de probar, después de una misión tan peligrosa, Ginny por su parte se hundió en sus pensamientos de nuevo, esta vez para acordarse de Luna, no le había escrito en todo el verano, con todo el movimiento de la orden lo había olvidado. Se preguntó si la rubia planeaba volver a Hogwarts, no estaba segura de su respuesta, con luna nunca se podría estar seguros de nada

-¿Mamá?—llamó la atención de Molly

-Si, cielo—le contestó la mujer

-¿Has sabido algo de los Lovegood?—eso no era lo que quería preguntar, pero en el último segundo esas fueron las palabras que escogió

-Solo sé que están bien, o bueno, tan bien como pueden estar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias—contestó con el ceño fruncido—y con Xenophilus escribiendo defensas a Harry en el _Quisquilloso_, bueno no sé hasta cuando lo dejen tranquilo

Pasaron unos minutos y Ginny se atrevió a preguntar a su madre temiendo la respuesta

-Mamá, ¿crees que sea conveniente regresar a Hogwarts este año?—observó cómo se tensó su madre

-No estoy segura—admitió la mujer—después de la muerte de Dumbledore—se estremeció—claro que quedan Minerva, que pertenece a la orden, además de Flitwick que fue un duelista en su pasado, pero aún así…

-Mamá, si los mortífago pudieron vencer los controles de seguridad que el mismo Dumbledore instaló, estoy segura de que encontrarán la manera de romper los que puedan instalar McGonagall o los demás, y no es como si contáramos con la ayuda del ministerio y el departamento de Aurores, solo Merlín sabe cuánto tardará en caer, y por como están las cosas no debe ser mucho tiempo.

-No digas eso Ginny—la reprendió Molly, aún sabiendo que su hija tenía razón—por ahora no hay indicios de que el ministerio vaya a caer

-Por que el hecho de que el tal Thicknesse este bajo la maldición imperius y sea jefe de un departamento importante, sin duda es algo de lo que no debemos preocuparnos.

-No es algo que a TI deba preocuparte—dijo Molly lanzando una mirada por la ventana

-No es algo que debería preocuparnos a ninguno—le contestó Ginny con calma—sin embargo, si no somos nosotros, ¿Quiénes van a terminar con esto?

-La orden del fénix por supuesto—la señora Weasley no sonó para nada convencida

-Tú sabes que la orden esta en inferioridad numérica frente a él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado—contra-atacó Ginny—y con la muerte de Dumbledore las cosas se desequilibraron todavía mas.

-Pero todavía hay buenos magos y brujas que están dispuestos a hacerle frente a quien-tu-sabes y sus mortífago—insistió Molly

-Todos sabemos que Dumbledore era el único a quien quien-tu-sabes alguna vez temió—replicó Ginny—ni siquiera se atrevió a intentar matarlo el mismo, prefirió enviar a su ejército de matones.

La señora Weasley al notar que se estaba quedando sin argumentos, intentó evadir el campo minado.

-No debemos preocuparnos de esto por ahora—trató de tranquilizarla inútilmente la señora Weasley—por ahora lo único importante es que la orden logre traer a Harry sano y salvo, y que no suframos más bajas.

A pesar de que era un tema que Ginny no había dejado de pensar, pues esa misma angustia la sentía cada vez que iniciaba una nueva misión en la orden, tenía que aprovechar la charla que estaba teniendo con su madre, al menos de esa forma hacía algo durante la espera, estaba segura de que si volvía a quedarse en silencio, terminaría por volverse loca

-Aún así, ¿me obligarías a volver al colegio este año?—insistió

Molly suspiró, su hija era igual de terca que ella, eso debía reconocerlo

-Supongo que no—admitió al fin derrotada—tal vez sea mejor que termines tu educación en casa, y cuando todo se calme presentes tus EXTASIS

-Gracias mamá—dijo con sinceridad

-No es que me agrade la idea, cariño—confesó Molly—de cualquier forma sé que Ron, Hermione y Harry no planean volver.

-Sabes que Ron y Hermione no dejarían solo a Harry—dijo Ginny mirando al techo, como si con eso pudiese encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba atormentándola durante la última hora: ¿Habría funcionado sin contratiempos el plan?

Ginny se guardó añadir que ella tampoco dejaría solo a Harry, iría con él en la aventura si fuese posible, luego pensó en Neville, era para todos evidente el cambio que el chico había experimentado desde su pasada aventura en el ministerio, todavía quedaban algunos rastros de aquel chico tímido e inseguro que conoció Ginny cuando entro a Hogwarts, a pesar de que Longbotton estaba en segundo año, la pelirroja notaba que el chico estaba muy por debajo de sus otros compañeros, le alegró que eso quedara atrás, con las cosas como estaban, lo mejor era que cada mago o bruja, sin importar la edad o el origen, supieran defenderse, tuvo otro motivo más para volver a agradecer a Harry, si no hubiese sido por Él y por el ED, la mitad de sus compañeríos no sabrían ni crear un escudo, y menos atacar a un oponente, con la deficiente educación en defensa contra las artes oscuras era sorprendente que siquiera supieran sostener la varita, se preguntó porque un hombre como Dumbledore había dejado a semejantes fraudes ejercer el cargo, y luego tuvo que admitir que era la única solución que el difunto director pudo encontrar, le parecía patético que nadie aceptara el puesto por un estúpido rumor sobre alguna extraña maldición sobre el cargo, Lupin había sido el mejor, y por mucho, odio de nuevo a Greyback, había hecho miserables los primeros años de Remus, si no hubiese sido por los merodeadores, el hombre probablemente sería más taciturno y solitario de lo que ya era, y por si fuera poco Greyback por poco asesina a su hermano, no entendía como alguien podía llegar a ser tan cruel, luego se dio cuenta de que la culpa era en parte de la sociedad, no era que eximiera a Fenrir de sus responsabilidad, pero si lo pensaba, si la sociedad mágica ofendía a gente como Hermione solo porque sus padres eran muggles, era incluso más dura con los semi-humanos, sobre todo un hombre lobo que perdía el control de si mismo durante la luna llena.

Se le estaban acabando los temas en los cuales pensar, y aún no había rastro de ninguno de los miembros de la orden, no había señal de su padre o de sus hermanos, tampoco tenían noticias de Harry o Hermione, de los recién casados Tonks y Lupin, del apacible Kingsley o del excéntrico _Ojoloco_, incluso estaba preocupada por su casi cuñada Fleur, no dudaba de su capacidad, por algo había sido escogida campeona de Beauxbatons para el torneo de los tres magos, pero eso era muy diferente a enfrentarse a mortífagos y tal vez al mismo Voldemort, Mundungus no era un gran duelista, de eso estaba segura, y tampoco era un mago valiente, se preguntó porque lo dejaron participar en la misión, ella lo habría hecho mejor que el viejo ladrón, de eso estaba segura.

Aun seguía preguntándole a Merlín, pidiéndole una explicación lógica de porque el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos iba tras un adolescente que apenas estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y que ni siquiera había terminado su educación mágica, había magos y brujas más poderosos y mejor preparados, pero no, Voldemort lo quería a él, por fortuna Harry contaba con su familia, con sus amigos y con la orden para protegerlo, lo único que quedaba por decir, es cuantos iban a caer antes de que llegara el fin definitivo de Voldemort, cuanto tardaría Harry en completar sus misión, después de eso ¿tendrían un futuro juntos?, esperaba que si.

Observó a su madre una vez más, el miedo de la señora Weasley se dejaba notar, intentaba dominarlo como deferencia hacia Ginny, pero no podría mantener la máscara por mucho más tiempo, sí, esa habría sido la peor espera hasta ahora, y la chica sabía que vendría una peor, luego de que Harry, Hermione y Ron dejaran la protección de la madriguera, suspiró y por fin se sentó, y prestó total atención al patio, a la espera de que algún sonido indicara la llegada de aquellos que hacia un par de horas habían salido de su casa, rogó al cielo que no faltara mucho mas.


	3. Perdida

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven se sentara, cuando su madre habló de nuevo

-Ron y Tonks deben estar por volver—dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera, y entonces las dos se pusieron en pie y esperaron en las escaleras, ambas con varita en mano, por si acaso había surgido algún tipo de contratiempo y se encontraban con alguna visita indeseada.

Estuvieron uno o dos minutos, observando atentamente el patio, sin decir ni una palabra, solo rogando porque Ron y Tonks aparecieran sanos y salvos, mirando ningún punto en concreto y de vez en cuando elevando los ojos al cielo, como si de esa manera pudiesen obtener respuestas, pero cuando aquella lata de aceite oxidada, que debió haber sido el translador de su hermano y Tonks llegó sin ellos, Ginny sintió una opresión en el pecho, si habían perdido el translador era que definitivamente algo debía haber salido muy mal, quiso comunicarse con la casa de tía Muriel por Red Flu

-Debemos preguntarle a tía Muriel que ocurrió—dijo nerviosa, su madre no se veía mejor—tenemos que averiguar si llegaron allí y porque perdieron el translador

-Hija—contestó Molly hecha un manojo de nervios—el translador acabo de llegar sin ellos, así que no deben estar en casa de Muriel—y luego sin convicción, como intentando convencerse a si misma continuo—tal vez algo se retrasaron por algo sin importancia, ya sabes cómo es Tonks, y perdieron el translador, no tardaran en aparecerse.

Ginny sabía que su madre no pensaba eso, pero decidió que era mejor no alterar más a la señora Weasley, era evidente que hacia notables esfuerzos por evitar salir ella misma en busca de su hijo, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque el resto de su familia también se encontraba fuera, y no era aún el turno de ellos de volver, su madre no soportaría perder a alguno, ni siquiera si no eran de su familia, y Ginny tampoco lo aguantaría

No salieron al patio, solo porque la señora Weasley lo evitó, no lo puso en palabras, pero Ginny entendió que la mujer estaba segura de que algo había salido definitivamente mal con el plan, por lo que, en cualquier momento, podría aparecer en el patio algún mortífago, la joven notó que su madre apretaba fuertemente la varita dentro de su delantal, la cena que había preparado momentos antes estaba ya olvidada en la cocina.

Ginny era consciente de que su hermano, desde el primer año en Hogwarts, se había visto envuelto en situaciones peligrosas, ayudando a Harry a evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con la piedra filosofal en primero, luego, de nuevo con Harry, rescatándola a ella de la cámara de los secretos, aún sabiendo que había un basilisco fuera, en tercero fue toda su aventura con Sirius e incluso estuvo frente a un hombre lobo, cuarto fue un año relativamente tranquilo para su hermano, lastimosamente no puede decir lo mismo de Harry, con tan solo catorce años volvió a enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, y por algún extraño motivo sobrevivió, llegó quinto, y esta vez ella también ayudó, fue junto con su hermano y Harry al departamento de misterios, su primera batalla real, y gracias a la orden del fénix salieron vivos de esa, pero Sirius murió, otro gran golpe para el niño-que-vivió, y su hermano fue atacado por esos extraños cerebros, y luego sexto, otra batalla, un nuevo enfrentamiento del que Ron había salido con vida, gracias a una combinación de habilidad de su hermano y suerte, eso tenían que reconocerlo, en especial en sexto, cuando fue gracias al felix felicis que las maldiciones de los mortífagos no llegaron a tocarlos, esperaba que esta vez también eso fuera suficiente.

El ambiente no mejoró, cuando unos 10 minutos después de la aparición de la vieja lata, un nuevo objeto, esta vez una zapatilla deportiva, apareció sin ningún acompañante, con ese translador debían haber vuelto su padre y su hermano Fred, otros dos miembros de la familia de los que ahora no sabían nada, recordó su cuarto año, cuando su padre fue atacado por una serpiente, la serpiente de Voldemort, y casi le cuesta la vida, ese día Ginny experimentó el peor dolor que había sentido hasta ahora, y pensar que algo le pudo pasar a uno de los gemelos o a su padre, provocó en ella un eco de ese dolor que ya había sentido, se estremeció, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a su madre hacerlo también, la señora Weasley no había soltado en ningún momento la varita, pero su agarre se veía menos firme, Ginny en cambio, no aflojó la presión en su varita ni por un segundo, pese a que la preocupación por todos sus seres queridos amenazaba con derrumbarla desde adentro.

La repentina aparición de dos personas, una de ellas de un tamaño imposible para un humano normal, la sacó de sus pensamientos, de inmediato, ella y su madre bajaron corriendo los escalones de la puerta trasera de la madriguera, y fueron a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta ellos, mientras Hagrid se ponía en pie con bastante dificultad. Su madre fue la primera en hablar, era evidente su preocupación por todos.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? -pudo ver la mirada preocupada de Harry en cuanto la señora Weasley pronuncio esas palabras, además de algunas manchas de sangre en la parte delantera de su camisa. Se preocupó más. ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Nadie más ha vuelto?—los ojos esmeralda miraron a la joven y a la mujer exigiendo respuestas, Ginny lamentó no poder decir algo que lo tranquilizara.

-Los mortífagos estaban esperándonos, -explicó el chico, y Ginny se preocupó aun más de la sangre en la camisa de Harry, el parecía estar bien, pero entonces ¿de quién era la sangre?—Nos rodearon en el momento en que despegamos...—la joven ahogó un grito ante la revelación del pelinegro, su familia y los restantes miembros de la orden habían tenido una batalla—sabían que era esta noche... -era imposible que hubiese un traidor en sus filas, solo quienes participarían en el plan lo conocían, y ninguno era un candidato a traidor—no sé que pasó con los demás, cuatro de ellos nos persiguieron, y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue huir, y entonces Voldemort dio con nosotros...—otra vez, otro enfrentamiento de Harry contra Voldemort, y milagrosamente el chico había salido con vida de nuevo, estaba tan anonadada que no encontraba su voz para tranquilizar al joven que amaba, quien con cada palabra parecía suplicar perdón por algo de lo que no era responsable, iba a intervenir pero su madre se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Gracias a dios que tú estás bien—dijo abrazándolo, Ginny sintió ganas de abrazarlo también, pero se contuvo.

Ginny observaba detalladamente a Harry, pero el chico preocupado no parecía notarlo, tras asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida, y que definitivamente la sangre en su camiseta debía tener alguna explicación, puesto que él se encontraba bien y de cualquier forma no era suficiente como para suponer una herida de gravedad, la joven pudo volver a respirar de nuevo, pero solo un segundo, pues su familia seguía afuera, y lo único que sabían era que había tenido lugar otro enfrentamiento, con el mismo Voldemort presente, temió por Hermione, la chica iba con Kingsley, un blanco seguro del innombrable. Esta vez fue Hagrid quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No tendrás algo de brandy, verdad, Molly? -preguntó Hagrid un poco tembloroso-. ¿Por propósitos medicinales?

Ginny se acercó un paso más a Harry, pero tuvo que apartarse de inmediato, pues su madre, en vez de usar un sencillo encantamiento convocador para atraer el brandy, había emprendido un viaje de vuelta a la cocina, quiso ir con ella y tranquilizarla, pero supo que lo que Molly deseaba era unos momentos a solas. En ese momento Harry fijó sus ojos en ella y no fueron necesarias las palabras, Ginny sabía lo que el chico ansiaba preguntar y de inmediato empezó a relatar:

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto primero, pero perdieron su Traslador, volvió sin ellos, -dijo señalando la lata que momentos antes había visto aparecer sola mientras esperaba en las escaleras-. Y ese, -señaló la vieja zapatilla deportiva-. Debería haber sido el de Papá y Fred, se suponía que serían los segundos. Hagrid y tú eran los terceros, -comprobó su reloj- si lo consiguen, George y Lupin estarán de vuelta en alrededor de un minuto.

Se quedaron callados, ninguno parecía saber que decir, quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, unir sus labios, deseo tener el poder y la fuerza necesaria para retenerlo a su lado, quiso que Harry no fuera el chico-que-vivió, sino simplemente un joven más.

Su madre salió de la casa de nuevo, llevando en sus manos la botella de Brandy, que Hagrid de inmediato tomo, abrió y bebió directamente del envase. Ginny continuo observando el punto donde deberían aparecer George y Remus, faltaban pocos segundos para que lo hicieran, si lo habían conseguido. Una luz azul le llamó la atención en ese punto

-¡Mamá! -gritó Ginny señalando un punto a varios pies de distancia.

Su madre, Harry y Hagrid dirigieron su mirada en la dirección que ella apuntaba, la luz se hacía más y más brillante, y Lupin y su hermano aparecieron, girando y después cayendo.

La joven supo que algo había ocurrido con su hermano, pues el hombre lobo lo sujetaba con fuerza, George parecía estar inconsciente y con la cara llena de sangre, su hermano estaba herido, gravemente herido.

Ginny observó atónita y aun sin reaccionar como Harry corrió y agarró las piernas de George. Y junto con Lupin llevaron a George a la casa y atravesaron la cocina hasta el salón, Ginny reaccionó cuando emprendieron el camino a la puerta y los siguió, vio como colocaban con cuidado a George en el sofá.

Cuando la luz de la lámpara cayó sobre la cabeza de George, Ginny jadeó pues una de las orejas de su hermano había desaparecido y la sangre que caía del agujero que dejo la falta de la oreja se esparcía por su cara y cuello.

No apartaba la vista horrorizada de su hermano, pero le agradeció a Merlín que solo hubiese perdido una oreja y no la vida, confiaba en que su madre, quien ya trabajaba sobre George, lograra detener la hemorragia en pocos segundos, Molly era realmente buena en eso

Solo despegó la vista de su hermano, cuando alarmada, vio como Lupin sujeto a Harry con brusquedad y lo arrastro a la cocina, no los siguió, su hermano la necesitaba y Remus no le haría nada malo a Harry, vagamente le llegaban los gritos amortiguados de la cocina, donde el licántropo comprobaba la identidad de Harry y luego, palabras sueltas de alguna discusión sobre su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y los mortífagos, al parecer, de alguna forma el innombrable había identificado al Harry real, a Ginny eso no le importaba en ese momento, solo observaba angustiada como su madre trabajaba en la cara de su hermano, al menos el hilo de sangre que salía era menor que antes, y solo un minuto después la hemorragia se había detenido definitivamente, dejándole ver a ella y a su madre, el extraño agujero donde usualmente se encontraba su oreja, el estomago de la chica se revolvió, su hermano seguía inconsciente y Harry y Lupin no regresaban de la cocina, se debatía entre el deseo de estar con su hermano y de ir a comprobar que Harry estuviera bien, escuchó vagamente la voz de alguien más en el patio pero no presto demasiada atención, aun ocupada en apoyar a su madre con George, se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Harry entrar al salón.

-¿Cómo está?—le preguntó el muchacho a su madre

La Señora Weasley miró alrededor y dijo.

-No puedo hacerla crecer, no cuando ha sido arrancada con Magia Oscura. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor... Está vivo.

Ginny en silencio hizo eco de pensamiento de su madre, sabía que todo habría podido salir mucho peor con suma facilidad.

-Si, -dijo Harry-. Gracias a Dios.

-¿He oído a alguien más en el patio? -preguntó Ginny recordando haber escuchado la voz de alguien que llego tan amortiguada que no pudo identificar.

-Hermione y Kingsley, -le respondió Harry.

-Menos mal, -susurró Ginny aliviada.

La joven miro fijamente los ojos de Harry, y de inmediato volvió ese extraño impulso de abrazarlo y consolarse mutuamente, ella estaba preocupada por su familia, por Tonks, por ojoloco, por Fleur, incluso por Mundungus, y sabia que Harry además de preocupado se sentía culpable, sin importar que su madre estuviera allí, acariciando la frente sudorosa de George, quiso transmitirle el calor y la seguridad que sabia Harry necesitaba en ese momento, pero antes de poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, Ginny escuchó la voz furiosa de su padre, que venía desde la cocina.

-¡Probaré quien soy, Kingsley, después de haber visto a mi hijo, ahora apártate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene!

Ginny se sintió aliviada y asombrada en partes iguales, aliviada porque su padre y Fred estaban bien, y asombrada porque su padre nunca perdía los estribos de es manera.

-¡Arthur! -sollozó su madre en cuanto lo vio, era evidente el alivio en su voz-. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

-¿Cómo está?—preguntó su padre cayendo de rodillas junto al sofá sobre el que reposaba un todavía inconsciente George.

Ginny observó a su hermano Fred, pálido y sin palabras, totalmente shockeado al ver a su gemelo en ese estado, si era duro para ella, no quería imaginar lo que era para Fred ver a su compañero de aventuras con la camisa manchada de sangre y con un agujero en lugar de oreja.

Ginny no supo si fue el ruido, o solo esa capacidad que parecían tener los gemelos para comunicarse sin palabras, lo único de lo que tuvo seguridad era que la llegada de su padre y de Fred había hecho que George abriera los ojos

-¿Cómo te sientes, Georgie? -preguntó su madre en un susurro acariciando su cabello.

Ginny observó consternada como los dedos de George tantearon el costado de su cabeza. Y palparon el agujero.

-Echo de menos mi Lenteja -murmuró para asombro de todos cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Fred, con aspecto aterrado-. ¿está mal de la cabeza o algo?

-Lenteja -repitió George, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano-. Lenteja…oreja ¿no lo adviertes Fred?

-Patético, -contestó George mientras Ginny sonreía, si su hermano bromeaba estaba totalmente fuera de peligro-. ¡Patético! Con todo el abanico de posibilidades que ofrece la palabra oreja tu vas y eliges lenteja.

-Ah, bueno, -dijo George, sonriendo a su madre bañada en lágrimas-. Ahora al menos podrás distinguirnos, Mamá.

Su madre sollozo de forma inaudible, aun preocupada por los demás miembros de la familia y por el hijo que tenía tendido frente a ella

George Miró alrededor.

-Hola, Harry... ¿eres Harry, verdad?

-Si, soy yo, -dijo Harry, acercándose al sofá.

-Bueno, al menos conseguimos que llegaras bien, -dijo George-. ¿Por qué no están Ron y Bill Rondando mi cama de enfermo?

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ginny, al tiempo que su madre contestaba la pregunta de George.

-No han vuelto aún, George, -dijo la Señora Weasley. La sonrisa de George palideció.

En ese momento Ginny capto la mirada de Harry, el chico le indicó mediante señas que lo acompañara a la parte de atrás, accedió al instante

Mientras atravesaban la cocina, Ginny le confió en voz baja

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto ya. No era un viaje largo. La casa de Tía Muriel no está lejos de aquí.

No estaba segura de que asustarlo fuera correcto, pero sabía lo unidos que eran Ron y Harry, de seguro el chico estaba más que preocupado por su mejor amigo, y Ginny de ninguna manera le mentiría.

Harry no dijo nada, pero Ginny lo vio tan frágil y tan perdido que no pudo resistir el impulso y sin pensarlo le tomo la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras de atrás hasta el patio que permanecía en penumbras.

En el patio, Kingsley se paseaba de un lado a otro con evidente preocupación, Lupin y Hermione estaban parados, uno junto al otro observando el cielo en completo silencio, ninguno de ellos volvió la vista cuando Harry y Ginny, aun de la mano, se les unieron en la espera.

El tiempo pasaba, y al mínimo sonido todos giraban la cabeza, con la esperanza de ver a alguno de los que esperaban, pero no fue hasta que una escoba se materializo ante ellos de la nada, Ginny supuso que acaba de pasar los encantamientos protectores

-¡Son ellos! -gritó Hermione.

Ginny vio como Tonks aterrizó con un patinazo largo que lanzó tierra y guijarros por todas partes.

-¡Remus! -gritó Tonks mientras se bajaban tambaleante de la escoba hasta los brazos de Lupin. Ginny deseo haber hecho lo mismo cuando Harry apareció, La cara del hombre lobo estaba seria y blanca. Con aspecto de ser incapaz de hablar, Ron tropezó ofuscadamente hacia Harry y Hermione.

-Estas bien, -balbuceó, antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara firmemente. Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa que nadie noto, pese a la situación, se alegraba que su hermano y Hermione sintieran lo que sentían por el otro, lo único que le molestaba era que ninguno de los dos lo admitiera.

-Creí... creí...

-Estoy bien, -dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda-. Estoy bien.

Ginny observo en silencio la conversación, había soltado la mano de Harry sin darse cuenta, en el momento en que aparecieron su hermano y Tonks, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a sujetar la del otro de nuevo.

-Ron estuvo genial—dijo Tonks cálidamente, renunciando a su agarre sobre Lupin, Ginny sintió una oleada de orgullo por su hermano—Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortífagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo...

-¿Lo hiciste? -dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada hacia Ron con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-Siempre el tono de sorpresa, -dijo él un poco gruñonamente, liberándose, su hermano siempre tan torpe, definitivamente a Ron le faltaba tacto—¿Somos los últimos en volver?

-No—le contesto Ginny a su hermano—todavía esperamos a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a Mamá y Papá que estás bien, Ron.

La joven entro corriendo a la casa, sabía que Harry estaba a salvo, tenía a Ron y Hermione para tranquilizarlo, pero sus padres debían estar muertos de preocupación por Ron y los demás, cuando entro encontró a los gemelos haciendo bromas y a sus padres sentados uno junto a el otro en silencio, solo observándolos

-Ron acaba de regresar—anunció, y observo a sus padres dar una sonrisa—está bien, al igual que Tonks

-Gracias al cielo—murmuró la señora Weasley al tiempo que se ponía en pie seguida de su esposo, y juntos, con Ginny justo tras ellos, corrían en dirección al patio, para verificar que otro de sus hijos había llegado bien de esa misión.

Ambos se lanzaron al tiempo a abrazar a Ron, y al tiempo se giraron hacia Lupin y Tonks

-Gracias-dijo su madre, mientras su padre asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza—por devolvernos a nuestros hijos.

-No seas tonta, Molly, -dijo Tonks al instante.

-¿Cómo está George? -preguntó Lupin y Ginny pudo ver que su hermano Ron no sabía nada aún.

-¿Qué le pasa? -interrumpió Ron.

-Ha perdí...

Ella misma interrumpió la explicación de su madre, un thestral acaba de entrar volando, sacando gritos de júbilo de parte de todos los presentes. Ginny vio como Bill y su prometida bajaron del lomo del animal, que desde la pasada batalla en el colegio la chica podía ver, con las ropas torcidas, algo de polvo, pero afortunadamente sin ninguna herida.

-¡Bill! Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios—murmuró su madre al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, cuando tras dar un abrazo mecánico a su madre, Bill miró a su padre directamente a los ojos y anunció:

-Ojoloco está muerto.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió. Ginny sintió descender algo frio por su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que sus rodillas soportaran su peso, no podía creerlo, _Ojoloco_ quien había sobrevivido a tantas batallas muerto, una baja más para la orden, otro asesinato por culpa de Voldemort.

.

-Lo vimos, -dijo Bill rompiendo el silencio. Fleur asintió, rastros de lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas a la luz de la ventana de la cocina-. Ocurrió justo después de que rompiéramos el círculo. Ojoloco y Dung estaban cerca de nosotros, se dirigían hacia el norte también. Voldemort... puede volar...—esta afirmación dejo helada a Ginny, como si no fuera suficientemente malo todo lo que el mago tenebroso hacia, ahora también volaba. ¿tendría algún limite la magia oscura del innombrable?—fue directamente a por ellos. Dung cedió al pánico, le oí gritar, Ojoloco intentó detenerle, pero Desapareció. La maldición de Voldemort dio a Ojoloco de lleno en la cara—Ginny se estremeció, podía ver con claridad el rayo de luz verde volando en dirección al viejo auror, como al final del curso pasado habían pasado rozandola a ella—cayó hacia atrás de su escoba y... no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, nada, teníamos a media docena de ellos a nuestra cola...

La voz de Bill se rompió y Ginny lo supo, su hermano se sentía culpable de la muerte de Moody, quiso contradecirlo pero Lupin se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto que no podrían haber hecho nada, -dijo Lupin.

Después de unos momentos, todos parecieron entender que no tenía sentido seguir esperando en el patio, Mundungus no volvería porque era un cobarde, y _Ojoloco_no lo haría porque estaba muerto, no había nadie a quien esperar, entraron todos juntos al salón, y Ginny vio que los gemelos seguían bromeando, ella no tenia ánimo ni para fingir una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Fred, estudiando sus caras mientras entraban-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién...?

-Ojoloco, -le contesto su padre con tristeza—ojoloco ha muerto.

La joven notó como las sonrisas de los gemelos se convirtieron en muecas de sorpresa, también escuchó los sollozos de Tonks, quien lloraba en un pañuelo, todos los que la conocían sabían lo unida que estaba al mago, una vez en Grinmauld place, Tonks les contó como la protegía Moody en el ministerio, con una sonrisa había exclamado "Soy su favorita", Moody la había mirada mal, pero no la contradijo, Hagrid tampoco ocultaba su dolor, con un pañuelo gigante quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, los ojos de su madre también estaban llorosos, Hermione no tuvo ningún éxito conteniendo las lagrimas, los hombres tenían idénticos semblantes de tristeza, ella por su parte no lloraba, se sentía inmensamente triste y agradecida, el auror había muerto protegiendo a Harry, y por ello le estaría eternamente en deuda, se tragó las lagrimas y se sentó junto a Harry que parecía incapaz de hablar. Registro el hecho de que su hermano se acercaba al aparador y sacaba una botella de fuego y de inmediato lo entendió, rendirían tributo a _Ojoloco_ como años atrás, la orden había honrado a Fabián y Gideon, dos tíos que nunca llegó a conocer, pero que gracias a la historia que su madre le contó, se sentía profundamente orgullosa de ser su sobrina. Bill repartió vasos con la bebida a cada uno, alzó el suyo y anunció:

-Por Ojoloco.

-Por Ojoloco-dijeron todos, y bebieron, Ginny nunca había probado esa bebida, pero la sensación, en medio de la pena y el dolor, fue relajante, dio otro sorbo

-Por Ojoloco, -repitió Hagrid, un poco tarde, con un hipo.

-¿Así que Mundungus desapareció? -dijo Lupin, que había vaciado su propio vaso de un trago. Ginny supo que se estaba preguntando si era el traidor, si la pelirroja tenía que escoger a alguno para acusarlo de traidor, seria al viejo ladrón sin ninguna duda.

La atmósfera cambió al momento. Todo el mundo parecía tenso, observando a Lupin.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -dijo Bill- y yo me lo pregunté también, de camino aquí, que parecían estar esperándonos, ¿verdad?—Ginny que se había perdido las explicaciones de los demás escuchaba atenta la historia—Pero Mundungus no puede habernos traicionado. No sabían que habría siete Harry, eso les confundió en el momento en que aparecimos, y por si lo has olvidado, fue Mundungus quien sugirió esa pequeña treta. ¿Por qué no iba a contarle la clave del plan? Creo que Dung cedió al pánico, es tan simple como eso. No quería venir en primer lugar, pero Ojoloco le obligó, y Quien-tú-ya-sabes fue directamente a por ellos. Eso es suficiente como para que cualquiera entre en pánico.

Ginny bufó, pero solo Hermione la escuchó, y no dijo nada, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva que la pelirroja contestó con un intento de sonrisa.

-Quien-tu-ya-sabes actuó exactamente como Ojoloco esperaba de él, -resopló Tonks-. Ojoloco dijo que él esperaría que el auténtico Harry estuviera con el más duro y hábil de los Aurores. Perseguiría a Ojoloco primero, y cuando Mundungus les decepcionara iría a por Kingsley...—entonces Ginny había acertado, vio con el rabillo del ojo como Hermione se estremecía, recordando seguramente le momento en que tuvo a Voldemort frente a frente.

-Si, y todo eso está muy bien, -exclamó Fleur, pero todavía no explica como sabían que t_gasladabamos_ a _Haggy _esta noche, _¿vegdad?_ Alguien debe _habegles alegtado_. A alguien se le escapó la fecha ante un desconocido. Esa es la única explicación _paga_ que _supiegan_ la fecha _pego_ no todo el plan.

Ginny por primera vez estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo con su cuñada, solo que no se explicaba quien había sido, tal vez los mortífagos lo averiguaron de otra forma.

La francesa miró a todos alrededor, con rastros de lágrimas todavía grabados en su hermosa cara, desafiando silenciosamente a cualquiera de ellos a contradecirla. Nadie lo hizo. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era los hipidos de Hagrid desde detrás de su mantel.

-No, -dijo Harry en voz alta sobresaltándola, y todos le miraron sorprendidos—Quiero decir... si alguien cometió un error—Ginny lo observó mientras hablaba, se notaba que algún pensamiento desagradable se había instalado en la cabeza del muchacho—y se le escapó algo, sé que no tenía intención de que así fuera. No es culpa de nadie—mentira, si era culpa de alguien, era culpa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos—Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confío en todos ustedes—Ginny sonrió—no creo que nadie en esta habitación me vendiera nunca a Voldemort.

-Bien dicho, Harry—dijo Fred inesperadamente.

-Si, lo han oído todos, yo solo a medias—bromeó George y su gemelo luchó por contener la risa.

-¿Crees que soy un tonto? -escuchó Ginny cuando Harry le preguntaba a Lupin

-No, creo que eres como James—dijo Lupin—que habría considerado una absoluta deshonra recelar de sus amigos.

Todos en la habitación sabían de lo que hablaba Lupin, del traidor, de Peter Pettegrew que vendió a los padres de Harry a Voldemort e hizo que Sirius pagara 12 injustos años en Azkaban, Ginny pensó que si Harry al menos hubiese tenido a Sirius su infancia habría sido más feliz, Peter también le había arrebatado esa posibilidad a Harry, el chico se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

-Hay trabajo que hacer. Puedo pedírselo a Kingsley si..—le dijo Lupin a su hermano Bill, Ginny se tensó, saldrían de nuevo.

-No—dijo Bill al instante—yo lo haré, iré.

-¿A Dónde? -dijeron Tonks y Fleur juntas, Ginny esperó atenta la respuesta.

-El cuerpo de Ojoloco, -dijo Lupin-. Tenemos que recuperarlo—la garganta de la joven se cerró de nuevo.

-¿No puede...? -empezó la Señora Weasley con una mirada invitadora hacia Bill, Ginny sabia que era inútil que su madre discutiera, su hermano iría de cualquier forma.

-¿Esperar? -dijo Bill-. No a menos que prefieras que los mortífagos se lo lleven.—era un golpe bajo para su madre, pensó Ginny, pero no por ello menos cierto

Nadie habló, la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Los Potter, Sirius, Sus Tíos Fabián y Gideon, los padres de Neville, ojoloco… ¿Cuántas familias más se verían afectadas por la maldad de Voldemort? .

-Yo tengo que irme también, -dijo Harry logrando captar de inmediato la atención de Ginny, el miedo volvió a burbujear en su interior, Harry no podía abandonar la casa, menos siendo menor de edad, miró a Hermione y Ron pero ellos parecían tan asustados como ella misma.

-No seas tonto, Harry, -dijo su madre, y Ginny agradeció su intervención, estaba segura de que Molly no lo dejaría marcharse-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No puedo quedarme aquí.—Ginny iba a discutir, pero lo vio tocando su cicatriz, y la replica se quedó en su garganta, Hermione también lo notó y la miró de forma extraña.

-Todos están en peligro mientras yo esté aquí. No quiero...—miró a su madre a la espera de que esta interviniera de nuevo.

-¡No seas tan tonto! -dijo su madre y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada pero el chico, todavía sobándose la cicatriz distraídamente no lo noto-. El objetivo de todo lo de esta noche era traerte aquí a salvo, y gracias a Dios funcionó. Y Fleur ha estado de acuerdo en casarse aquí en vez de en Francia, arreglaremos algo para que podamos quedarnos todos juntos y vigilarte...

Ginny no estaba segura de que fuera una buena estrategia, pero dejo que su madre manejara la situación.

-Si Voldemort averigua que estoy aquí...

-¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó esta vez su padre—Hay una docena de lugares en los que podrías estar ahora, Harry, no tiene forma de saber en que casa segura estás.

-¡No es por mí por quien estoy preocupado! -dijo Harry, como si fuese necesario que lo explicara, ella y todos sabían que al chico le preocupaba la seguridad de los Weasley y de los demás miembros de la orden.

-Eso lo sabemos—le respondió su padre con paciencia—pero haría que nuestros esfuerzos de esta noche parecieran bastante inútiles si te marcharas ahora.

Era una estrategia un poco baja, pero si servía para que Harry se quedara, Ginny aplaudiría a sus padres

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, -gruñó Hagrid-. Caray, Harry, ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado para traerte aquí?

-¿Si, qué hay de mi oreja sangrante? -dijo George, incorporándose en los cojines.

-Lo sé...—Ginny vio que Harry se sentía atacado por todos, pero no intervino, pues también notó que lo estaban convenciendo de quedarse.

-Ojoloco no querría...

-¡LO SÉ! -gritó Harry a pleno pulmón y todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Dónde está Hedwig, Harry? -dijo su madre zanjando el asunto, y Ginny cayó en cuenta: no había visto la lechuza de Harry desde que llegaron, observó sus ojos y vio dolor en ellos, tal vez la lechuza había muerto-. Podemos ponerla con Pidwidgeon y darle algo de comer.

Cuando Harry no le contestó a su madre vio confirmada su teoría de la muerte de Hedwig y sintió pena por Harry, el chico era realmente apegado a su lechuza.

-Espera a que la gente se entere de que lo hiciste de nuevo, Harry-dijo Hagrid rompiendo el silencio—¡Escapar de él, luchar con él cuando estaba justo encima de nosotros!

-No fui yo-dijo Harry rotundamente y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida-. Fue mi varita. Mi varita actuó por su cuenta.

Eso era imposible hasta donde ella sabía, pero no veía ningún motivo por el que Harry mentiría al respecto. Después de unos momentos, Hermione dijo gentilmente:

-Pero eso es imposible, Harry. Quieres decir que hiciste magia sin pretenderlo; reaccionaste instintivamente.

-No, -dijo Harry-. La moto estaba cayendo—Ginny cerró los ojos, ahora sabía que Harry había estado muy cerca de morir esa noche, más de lo que había pensado—yo no podía decir donde estaba Voldemort, pero mi varita giró en mi mano y le encontró y le disparó un hechizo, ni siquiera fue un hechizo que yo reconociera. Nunca antes había hecho que aparecieran llamas doradas.

-Con frecuencia -Ginny intentaba digerir esa información cuando su padre explicó-, cuando estamos en una situación bajo presión podemos producir magia con la que nunca habríamos soñado. Los niños pequeños lo averiguan a menudo, antes de ser entrenados.

-No fue así, -dijo Harry apretando los dientes, Ginny pudo ver que estaba terriblemente irritado, deseo que dejaran de asediarlo con preguntas.

Ginny observó preocupada como Harry, después de murmurar algo que no alcanzó a entender, salía por la puerta trasera en dirección al patio, de inmediato miró a Hermione con intención.

-ya voy—murmuró y se puso en pie, vio como su hermano Ron la seguía

-Espero que lo convenzan de quedarse—dijo a todos Ginny una vez que su amiga y hermano habían salido tras el

-Lo harán—dijo con confianza Bill—Harry haría cualquier cosa por ellos

-Es por eso que temo que se marche—les confió Ginny

-Hermione es inteligente—aportó su padre—le hará ver que si se marcha ahora se estará regalando a Voldemort, es menor de edad, por lo que detectaran si hace magia

-Creo que no deberías volver a mencionar a Hedwig, mamá—dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Molly

-Creo que algo le paso a la lechuza—explicó la joven—ya viste como se puso

-Es cierto—dijo Hagrid con tristeza—le dieron a Hedwig en la persecución

-Oh, por Merlín, pobre Harry, como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo demás—dijo la señora Weasley con tristeza y como nadie añadió nada sino que bajaron sus cabezas continuo—ahora todos a dormir

-Pero mamá—protestó Ginny—no sabemos si Harry se quedara. ¿y si decide marcharse?

Después de discutir, Ginny finalmente ganó la discusión con un argumento bastante sencillo

-Pero ninguno ha cenado—dijo recordando lo que su madre había estado haciendo para distraerse—no podemos ir a dormir sin cenar, en especial ellos, sobre todo George—Ginny vio en los ojos de su madre que había ganado la batalla—debemos comer algo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, su madre con un movimiento de su varita calentó la cena y puso un plato frente a cada uno, no había dado dos bocados, cuando vio como Hermione y Ron entraban con Harry detrás de ellos, ninguno tenía buena cara, pero al menos estaban allí, su madre los hizo sentarse también, y juntos disfrutaron una cena, empañada por la sombre de la muerte, la perdida, el miedo y el dolor.


	4. Decisiones

El día siguiente a la muerte de _Ojoloco_, aún se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza en la madriguera, faltaban 4 días para el cumpleaños de Harry, y la chica se devanaba los sesos pensando que Regalarle.

-Es que no se me ocurre que obsequiarle—protestaba mientras estaba con hermione en su habitación, acababan de levantarse y ya se habían duchado—se supone que después de la boda ustedes se van a marchar a quien sabe dónde, y no es como si pudiesen llevarse un montón de equipaje extra

-Sabes que eso no será problema—le contestó hermione mientras se recogía el cabello—pero creo que Harry querría algo más significativo que ostentoso

-Ya lo había pensado—le contestó Ginny—tampoco es que pudiese darle nada ostentoso, pero sé que es mejor regalarle algo que haga que se acuerde de mi, pero ¿Qué?

-Eso te lo dejo a ti—dijo hermione levantándose para ir a desayunar—tú sabrás mejor que nadie que darle

Hermione salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny totalmente pensativa, aún tenía un par de días para decidir que regalarle

Bajo tras su amiga con la esperanza de toparse con Harry en la cocina, la verdad era, que aunque el muchacho hubiese terminado con ella, Ginny notaba, por la forma en que Harry la miraba, que aún sentía cosas por ella, estaba segura de que lo había hecho por protegerla, tal y como se lo dijo la chica el día del funeral de Dumbledore, el último día que habían sido una pareja.

Cuando entro en la cocina, no lo encontró allí, solo estaban hermione, su padre y Bill.

-Buenos días—saludo a todos— ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fred y George se fueron temprano a arreglar algunos asuntos en su tienda—le informó preocupada la señora weasley—volverán en un rato

-¿y Ron?—en realidad quería preguntar por Harry, pero no se atrevió, hermione la miró con condescendencia

-Harry y Ron aún están durmiendo—dijo Molly, sabiendo que su hija y el mejor amigo de Ron habían sostenido una corta relación a finales del curso anterior, aunque nunca lo hubiese hablado con Ginny—creo que tardarán un buen rato en bajar

La señora Weasley le sirvió su desayuno, y mientas lo comía la chica pensó en todas esas tardes y horas libres en los jardines de Hogwarts, junto al lago, abrazada a Harry, habían sido los momentos más felices que había tenido hasta ahora.

No era secreto para nadie, que Ginny había estado interesada en Harry desde el momento mismo que lo vio por primera vez, aquella vez que supo que el niño que había pedido indicaciones a su madre era el famoso Harry Potter, la niña de 10 años que era en ese entonces, quedo encantada con la fama del conocido niño-que-vivió, luego supo que su hermano se había hecho amigo de su héroe, y no mejoró nada cuando el niño fue a pasar el verano, antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, en su casa, no era capaz de decir una sola palabra en su presencia, luego todo el asunto de la cámara secreta, pero, con el pasar del tiempo, cuando Ginny fue descubriendo la persona oculta tras toda esa fama, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que Harry era más que el niño que había logrado la caída de Voldemort, la chica notó la gran persona que era el muchacho, y toda esa admiración por el inalcanzable héroe, desapareció, y en su lugar, nació un profundo respeto y un gran cariño por la persona desinteresada y noble que era Harry, sí, definitivamente Ginny se había enamorado de Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano, no del niño que vivió, para Ginny, Harry era mucho más que eso.

-Ginny, querida—su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos, casi se había terminado su desayuno y no lo había notado—cuando termines aquí ¿podrías ayudar a hermione con el cuarto de los gemelos?, está hecho un desastre

-Claro mamá—contestó extrañada, no era que su madre nunca le hubiese pedido a hermione que ayudara con algo en la casa, pero usualmente eran cosas sencillas como poner la mesa, o desgonomizar el jardín—en un rato lo hacemos

Terminó su desayuno y partió con hermione hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, cuando iban subiendo tropezaron con Harry y Ron, quienes se dirigían hacia la cocina

-Buenos Días—saludó con una sonrisa a su hermano y a Harry

-Buenos días—contestaron a coro, su hermano observó a hermione de forma extraña, pero su amiga no lo notó

Charló un rato con Hermione mientras trataban de poner orden en el cuarto de los gemelos, la verdad no hizo mucho, pues su amiga, al ser mayor de edad, podía emplear la magia para hacerlo, por lo que terminaron en un tiempo asombrosamente corto, teniendo en cuenta todo el desorden que había allí.

Pasaron los siguientes dos días en la misma rutina, y Ginny entendió el propósito de su madre, se lo comentó a hermione, mientras separaban las sabanas de acuerdo a la habitación que correspondía, hermione estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella

Tres días después de la llegada de Harry a la madriguera, su madre les pidió que organizaran la mesa para la cena de esa noche.

-Creo que Mamá piensa que si puede evitar que los tres se reúnan y hagan planes, podrá retrasar su partida —le dijo Ginny a Harry intentando hacer conversación

-¿Y después qué cree que va a ocurrir? —murmuró Harry en un tono de voz que la dejo helada—. ¿Que algún otro va a matar a Voldemort mientras ella nos retiene aquí cocinando?

—¿Así que es cierto? —Ginny había palidecido considerablemente desde que Harry dijera lo anterior—. ¿Eso es lo que están intentando hacer?

La joven había pasado mucho tiempo intentando adivinar los planes de Harry, su hermano y hermione, seguía sin saber exactamente cuáles eran, pero estaba segura de que tenían que ve con enfrentarse directamente a Voldemort.

—Yo no... Estaba bromeando —dijo Harry evasivamente, y Ginny de inmediato supo que el chico le estaba mintiendo, por la forma en que rehuyó su mirada.

Ginny buscó los ojos de Harry, hasta que finalmente el joven aceptó mirarla, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, salto una chispa de electricidad entre los dos, ya no había solo sorpresa en su expresión, Ginny lo sabía, y también supo que Harry pensaba lo mismo que ella: desde la llegada de Harry a la madriguera, esa era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos, de nuevo pasaron por su mente aquellas tardes junto al lago, se inclinó inconscientemente hacía el chico, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de improviso, los dos saltaron cuando por ella entraron su padre, Bill y Kingsley. Ginny de inmediato supo que quería regalarle para su cumpleaños.

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, era usual que los miembros de la orden fueran a su casa a cenar, a Ginny le agradaba particularmente ese hecho, pues desde que el fidelio dejará de ser útil en el antiguo cuartel, se enteraba de más cosas que antes.

Durante la cena, su padre le explicaba a Harry lo relativo al antiguo cuartel de Grimmauld place, ella solo escuchaba a medias, pues seguía pensando en ese momento anterior, cuando los habían interrumpido, estaba segura de que Harry la habría besado de no haber existido tal intromisión.

-¿No hay noticias sobre _Ojoloco?_—la pregunta de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Nada—contestó su hermano Bill

Ginny pensó que Moody habría merecido un funeral honorifico, pero como ni su hermano, ni Lupin habían podido recuperar el cuerpo, no tenían forma de celebrarle uno.

-El profeta no dice nada sobre su muerte—siguió su hermano—pero eso no significa nada, últimamente no explican gran cosa

Típico, pensó ella, el ministerio siempre se valía del profeta para ocultar la verdad al público, agradeció que su familia estuviese en la orden, de lo contrario, ellos estarían tan ignorantes de la situación como el resto del mundo.

—¿Y todavía no han convocado una vista por toda la magia que utilicé siendo menor de edad al escapar de los mortifagos? —Harry le preguntó a su padre, quien sacudió la cabeza. La joven se estremeció ligeramente, recordando el último encuentro del chico con Voldemort.

—¿Porque saben que no tuve elección o porque no quieren que diga una palabra sobre que Voldemort me atacó?—Ginny dejó su tenedor para escuchar a su padre

—Lo último, creo. Scrimgeour no quiere admitir que Quien-tú-ya-sabes sea tan poderoso, ni que Azkaban haya vivido una fuga en masa.—explicó Arthur, y Ginny se preguntó si existía algún mago o bruja que de verdad pudiese desempeñar adecuadamente el cargo de ministro de magia.

—Sí, ¿por qué contarle al público la verdad? —contestó Harry con furia, Ginny lo vio sujetar con fuerza el cuchillo con el que cortaba el pollo.

—¿Es que no hay alguien en el Ministerio preparado para enfrentarse a él? —preguntó su hermano Ron encolerizado, sorprendiéndola, pues jamás pensó que fuera precisamente él quien preguntara eso.

—Por supuesto, Ron, pero la gente está aterrada —replicó el señor Weasley—, temen ser los siguientes en desaparecer, ¡que sus hijos sean los siguientes en ser atacados! Corren rumores desagradables por ahí. No me creo por ejemplo que la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts renunciara—Ginny tampoco lo creía, menos después de que su padre les mencionara la reseña que había hecho la bruja defendiendo a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles, intercambio una mirada triste con Hemrione, pues la chica sabia que su amiga habia sido alumna de Charity y en ese año le habia tomado bastante cariño—No se la ha visto desde hace semanas. Entretanto Scrimgeour permanece encerrado en su oficina todo el día; solo espero que esté trabajando en un plan.

Hubo una pausa en la cual la señora Weasley encantó los platos sucios para que se colocaran sobre el mostrador y sirvió tarta de manzana.

—Debemos decidig como te disfgazagás, Haggy —dijo Fleur, una vez que todo el mundo tuvo pudding, Ginny se sorprendió por el cambio de tema— Paga la boda —añadió, cuando él la miró confuso—. Pog supuesto, ninguno de nuestgos invitados son mogtifagos, pego no podemos gagantizag que no se les escapagá nada después del champagne.

Ginny volvió a pensar en la noche del traslado de Harry, aún no sabían cómo era que los mortifagos se habían enterado del asunto.

—Si, bien dicho —dijo su madre desde la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba sentada, con las gafas colgando de la punta de su nariz, revisando una inmensa lista de trabajos que estaba transcribiendo a un muy largo trozo de pergamino—. A ver, Ron, ¿has limpiado ya tu habitación?

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Ron, dejando caer de golpe su cuchara y mirando furiosamente a su madre— ¿Por qué se tiene que limpiar mi habitación? ¡A Harry y a mí nos viene bien como está!

—Celebramos la boda de tu hermano en unos días, jovencito...

—¿Y van a casarse en mi dormitorio? —preguntó Ron enfadado—. ¡No! Así que por las barbas de Merlín...

—No hables así a tu madre —dijo su padre firmemente y Ginny ocultó la sonrisa de su rostro

— Y haz lo que te dice.

Ginny continuo la comida que había dejado abandonada, comía con algo de humor, pues su hermano Ron frunció el ceño a sus padres, después recogió su cuchara y atacó los últimos bocados de su tarta de manzana. Ginny estaba segura de que Ron no ordenaría la habitación

—Puedo ayudar, parte de eso es mi desastre —Ginny escuchó a Harry diciéndole a Ron, pero su madre escuchó y lo interrumpió.

—No, Harry, cariño, prefería que ayudases a Arthur con los pollos, y Hermione, te estaría eternamente agradecida si cambiases las sábanas para Monsieur y Madame Delacour; ya sabes que llegan mañana a las once de la mañana.

Ginny y hermione habían cambiado las sabanas para los Delacour el día anterior, pero al parecer su madre lo había olvidado, se miraron brevemente, pero ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra al respecto, Ginny prefería que Harry, Ron y hermione hicieran algún plan antes de partir, no sabía si tenían que huir de improvisto y de ser así, prefería que estuvieran medianamente preparados, cosa que sería imposible sin hermione.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ginny y hermione subieron juntas a la habitación de la primera para no despertar sospechas en la señora weasley

-Gracias por no decir nada—fue lo primero que le dijo hermione

-Mamá no entiende que evitando que se reúnan solo complica las cosas—le contestó con una sonrisa triste—es mejor que estén preparados, que tengan algún plan

Hermione revoloteo por la habitación, tomando los libros que no habían empacado aún.

-Tengo que ir con Ron y Harry—le dijo con una mirada culpable—cúbreme si tu madre me busca

-Descuida—le contestó—lo haré

Y vio a hermione desaparecer de su habitación, rumbo al cuarto de su hermano, suspiró y se acostó en la cama. Un buen rato después escuchó a su madre gritar y sonrió, esa mujer nunca se daba por vencida, en eso se parecían bastante.

A la mañana siguiente, con la casa bastante arreglada, tanto por dentro como por fuera, los Delacour llegaron acompañados por su padre, el señor Delacour se presentó primero y después presento a su esposa, pero fue cuando presento a la pequeña hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle, que Ginny sintió que le hervía la sangre, la francesita le coqueteó descaradamente a Harry, Ginny la asesinó con la mirada y se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, hermione la observó y sonrió.

Afortunadamente, los Delacour no eran nada quisquillosos, después de enterarse de la llegada de Charlie, sus padres los convencieron, con mucha dificultad, de ocupar su habitación, y para suerte de Fleur, pues habría podido quedarse sin una de sus damas de honor, Gabrielle no se acercó a Harry, se limitó a perseguir a su hermana, hablando en francés y tratando de ayudar en lo que podía.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, el día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Harry, y Ginny estaba nerviosa, a pesar de haber decidido que le daría, esperaba que le gustara.

Terminó su cena antes que todos, y se retiró a su habitación, cuando hermione llegó ella fingió dormir, su amiga no dijo nada y también se acostó, al poco tiempo, ya no fue necesario simular nada, Ginny estaba profundamente dormida.

En el mismo momento que los Delacour llegaban a la madriguera, un joven y una anciana, con ropas bastante estrafalarias, caminaban por una calle muggle de Londres, se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento comercial de aspecto descuidado, en el cual se podía leer un cartel que rezaba "En Venta", observaron por unos momentos uno de los maniquíes de aspecto femenino, y por extraño que parezca, la mujer susurró algunas palabras al objeto inanimado, y finalmente, ambos se apoyaron en el vidrio y desaparecieron de los ojos de todos los viandantes de la calle

-Venimos a ver a Alice y Frank Longbotton—informó augusta, pese a ser innecesario, pues con tantos años visitando a su hijo y a su nuera, ya era conocida en San Mungo

La mujer les indicó que podían seguir, y tras tomar el ascensor se dirigieron a la habitación ubicada en el ala de daños permanentes, donde desde hace más de 17 años residían los padres del joven que ese día cumplía 17 años.

Antes, cuando estaba en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, Neville no estaba seguro de querer que se supiera lo de sus padres, pero luego, cuando se encontró con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny en esa misma habitación, y los chicos no cambiaron su actitud con él, el joven se sintió terriblemente mal, y culpable por haberlo ocultado durante tanto tiempo , después de todo, Alice y Frank habían luchado hasta el final, Harry se sentía orgulloso de sus padres, y estos estaban muertos, así que, Neville decidió que sus padres también eran unos héroes, y por lo que le había contado su abuela, también eran Aurores respetados y poderosos, que plantaron cara a Voldemort y sus mortifagos en la primera guerra, y habían luchado hasta el final, entregando su razón frente a la tortura despiadada de Bellatrix Lestrange, ahora, con 17 años recién cumplidos Neville se encontraba orgulloso de decir que era el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbotton.

-Hola mamá—dijo pese a no saber si su madre realmente le entendía, a veces pensaba que si—hola papá

Su abuela había salido de la habitación, para concederle unos cuantos minutos a solas con sus padres

-¿Saben?, me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes—les dijo con los ojos vidriosos—y les juró que voy a hacer que tanto ustedes, como la abuela, se sientan orgullosos de mí

Sus padres lo observaban por momentos, aunque con la vista ida, como el ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, a veces notaba una pizca de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero esta se desvanecía tan rápido como llegaba

Su abuela regresó, estuvieron unos momentos con sus padres, y luego, como si de una rutina se tratara, cuando se despedían, su madre se acercó con una envoltura, Augusta no le dio importancia, pero Neville, con disimulo (como siempre), la guardó en su bolsillo, y se despidió de sus padres con un nudo en la garganta.

No hablaron mucho de vuelta a casa, Neville planeaba lo que haría cuando regresara a Hogwarts, le pediría a Harry que reinstaurará el ED, con Voldemort fuera sin control, y sus mortifagos masacrando muggles no prepararse en defensa no era una opción, y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de sus profesores fue bueno, a excepción de Lupin, pues alguien debía enseñarles a hacerlo, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de que Hogwarts abriera ese año, había dejado de ser un lugar seguro, desde que a finales del año pasado Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape, y los mortifagos habían entrado en el colegio, si Hogwarts no abría, igual se pondría en contacto con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y les ayudaría a planear la caída de Voldemort, tal como sus padres hicieron en su tiempo.

Neville Longbotton entró en su casa, con una firme determinación y una idea clara en su mente, ya no sería un pasivo en esa guerra, había llegado el momento de convertirse en activo…

Cerca de la madriguera, en una casa bastante extraña, algo como una torre de ajedrez, Luna se encontraba sobre su cama, mirando el techo recién pintado de su habitación, las caras de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se encontraban sonriéndole, desde que conformaran el ED, Luna había encontrado a los verdaderos amigos, por eso había decidido hacerles ese homenaje, pese a que tal vez, nunca lo verían, pero Luna estaba dispuesta a hace lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlos, no permitiría que nadie dañara a sus nuevos amigos.

Los vería pronto, estaba segura, pues ella y su padre habían recibido una invitación a la boda del hermano de Ron, y la rubia estaba segura de que por lo menos Harry y Hermione se encontraban allí, esperaba verlos pronto, tal vez los nargels todavía molestaran a Harry, trataría de espantarlos de su alrededor, el chico necesitaba estar totalmente concentrado en su misión, pues Luna había detectado que desde el año pasado, el joven estaba metido en algo con su director, y desde la muerte de este, Luna supuso que Harry seguiría solo, y también pensó que Ron y Hermione lo acompañarían, por algo Harry había terminado con Ginny.

En fin, Luna se levantó de su cama, le escribiría una carta a Neville, pues ese día era su cumpleaños, y el joven la había invitado a su casa a una intima celebración, le enviaría un pergamino aceptando.

Salió de su cuarto, y buscó por toda la casa pergamino y pluma, con su mente divagando en cosas que solo ella podría pensar.


	5. Cumpleaños y el Testamento

Ginny sintió cuando hermione se levanto al día siguiente, pero fingió dormir y espero pacientemente a que su amiga se arreglara y abandonara la habitación, era 31 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Harry había llegado, y su decisión respecto al regalo, pese a que no había cambiado seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, de verdad esperaba que a Harry le gustara lo que le iba a obsequiar, ya cuando la guerra pasara, si ambos sobrevivían, se encargaría de conseguirlo un mejor regalo, tal vez hablar con Kingsley para recuperar algunas posesiones de los Potter en vida, o algo similar, por ahora, en vista de los planes de Harry, pensaba que el regalo escogido era el mejor.

Hermione dejo la habitación poco tiempo después, por lo que Ginny no tuvo que seguir fingiendo, no era que no confiara en su amiga, pero sabía que la castaña le preguntaría si se había decidido por algún regalo en particular, y Ginny no quería hablarlo con nadie, eso iba a ser algo entre Harry y ella.

Se arregló rápidamente, de forma sencilla, un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca sin muchos detalles, y el pelirrojo cabello suelto cayendo libre por su espalda, después de todo a Harry le gustaba más lo sencillo que lo extravagante

Pese a estar ya lista, la joven no abandonó su cuarto, estuvo atenta a cualquier ruido que indicara que Harry, su hermano y hermione subían las escaleras, pasando frente a su habitación.

Escucho la voz de hermione diciéndole a su hermano algo sobre ropa interior y lavadoras, y sin motivo aparente su corazón empezó a latir de forma desaforada, con el coraje característico de un Gryffindor, Ginny abrió la puerta de su recamara interrumpiendo a hermione

-¿Harry, te importaría venir un momento?

Su hermano se detuvo de inmediato, pero hermione, tan rápida y lista como siempre, lo tomo de un codo y lo obligo a seguir subiendo las escaleras, en cuanto Ron se perdió de vista, Ginny dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación seguida por Harry, la chica notó que el muchacho estaba evidentemente nervioso, cosa que por algún motivo la hizo sonreír.

Se giró mirando al piso, pudo ver de forma inmediata que Harry hacia un rápido reconocimiento de su habitación, pero armándose de valor, Ginny levantó la cara, observó a Harry directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde que le encantaban, suspiró profundamente y dijo

-Felices diecisiete.

.-Si..gracias—Ginny notó que Harry intentaba rehuir su mirada, pero ella no la apartó—Bonita vista—añadió Harry sin que viniera a tema y ella entendió que estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba, decidió ignorar el comentario

-No se me ocurría que regalarte—le confesó

-No tenias que darme nada—le contestó Harry que ya no la miraba y ella de nuevo le ignoró

-Tenía que ser algo útil, nada muy grande—le explicó haciendo eco de lo que había hablado con hermione—porque si no, no podrías llevártelo contigo

Ginny se acercó, con deliberada lentitud, colocándose un paso más cerca de Harry

-Así que pensé, que me gustaría regalarte algo para recordarme—le dijo mientras Harry la miraba de nuevo, se perdió en sus ojos, pero no dejo de hablar—ya sabes, por su conoces a alguna Veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo lo que sea que vayas a hacer—dijo pensando sin querer en su casi cuñada Fleur

-No creo que vaya a tener muchas oportunidades de ligar, la verdad—le contestó Harry, Ginny ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de el

-Eso es justamente lo que quería oír—le dijo para luego besarlo como nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho, enredo sus manos en su desordenado cabello, mientras Harry la sujetaba a el colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra repasando suavemente su cabello, Ginny se sintió más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y por la forma en que Harry respondía el beso, la joven podía adivinar que el chico se sentía de la misma manera, pero de repente, tras un portazo se separaron de un salto.

-Oh!—dijo su hermano Mordazmente Ginny lo miró de forma envenenada, pero Ron, ocupado en asesinar a Harry con la mirada no la vio—Lo siento

-Ron!—exclamó hermione detrás de el, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa que Ginny, debido a la situación, ignoró.

Hubo un breve momento, en que ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, la chica supo que no resistiría más la situación y que, quisieralo o no, no tardaría en soltar las lagrimas de pura frustración que en ese momento retenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno—dijo para zanjar la cuestión y lograr un tiempo a solas—feliz cumpleaños de todos modos, Harry

Ginny le dio la espalda a todos, y contemplo su jardín por la ventana, dejando que un par de rebeldes lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero sin hacer ningún sonido o movimiento que la delatara.

-Te veo luego—escuchó ligeramente que Harry le decía para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, estaba segura de que Harry tendría un mal momento con Ron, pero pensaba, y esperaba que el ojiverde opinara igual, que había valido la pena

La joven, se tomo un par de minutos para recomponerse, lavo su cara para borrar el rastro de las lagrimas, que pese a que no fueron muchas, no podía confiar en que simplemente no se notaran, cuando se miró al espejo, pudo comprobar que nada en su semblante mostraba algo diferente, ni tristeza alguna, por lo que se decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, si no lo hacia pronto, su madre terminaría por pensar que algo ocurría.

-Buenos días, mamá—dijo con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días, cielo—le contestó su madre de igual manera mientas le servía el desayuno—¿has felicitado ya ha Harry por su cumpleaños?

-Si—contestó con tranquilidad—lo encontré cuando subía con Ron y Hermione

Molly se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, pero de inmediato supo que su hija no quería hablar del tema, además era mejor no angustiar a Arthur ni a ninguno de sus hijos, aunque tal vez Ron ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y vigilo la estufa.

La señora Weasley le encargó un par de labores domesticas, entre ellas recoger la ropa sucia y llevarla al lavadero y acomodar el cuarto en el que se hospedaría Charlie, que llegaría ese día poco después del almuerzo.

Hizo lo que su madre le había pedido, pero con la mente todavía puesta en ese beso, su enfado con Ron había pasado, entendía a su hermano, cuando Harry termino con ella, al final del curso pasado, la chica la paso realmente mal, solo Ron y estaba segura que su madre, lo habían notado, Ginny paso mucho tiempo en su habitación, comía menos de lo normal y no jugaba al quidditch tan seguido como el verano anterior, era obvio que por todo esto, Ron, su hermano favorito, aunque nunca lo admitiera, estaba preocupado por ella, y no se lo reprochaba, aunque ya había logrado asimilar su ruptura con Harry, lo cierto era, que saber que Harry la seguía queriendo era un gran motivo para hacerlo, porque después de todo, si lo había esperado durante cinco años, ciertamente podría esperar más, sobre todo ahora que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

El almuerzo paso sin precedentes, pero después de el, Hermione la arrastró a su habitación

-Eso estuvo genial—dijo su amiga con una sonrisa—estoy segura de que a Harry le encantó.

-Creo que fue un regalo para ambos—le contestó Ginny sonriendo también—espero que Ron no se haya puesto muy pesado

-Solo se preocupa por ti—lo defendió su amiga y Ginny sonrió

-Lo se, no lo culpo—dijo resoplando—pero a veces me saca de quicio

-Lo importante es que Harry lo disfrutó-agregó Hermione con una sonrisa y con ojos brillantes.

-y que se que me sigue amando—le dijo Ginny sonriendo—la forma en que me correspondió el beso—suspiró—nunca nos habíamos besado de esa forma hermione.

Hermione sonrió pero no añadió nada, escucharon un estruendo abajo, y ambas, varita en mano, bajaron corriendo a la cocina, pero una vez allí descubrieron que solo se trataba de la llegada de Charlie, Ginny guardó su varita, y saludó a su hermano con entusiasmo.

Luego de unos momentos, Ginny veía divertida como su madre obligaba a su hermano a sentarse, levantaba su varita y anunciaba que Charlie recibiría un corte adecuado de cabello, sus hermanos reían con ella, al igual que Harry y hermione, fue un momento realmente divertido, justo lo que necesitaban en medio de tanta tensión.

La noche llegaba, y con ella la celebración familiar de la fiesta de Harry, por un segundo pensó en Voldemort, y en todo lo que le había quitado a Harry, sabía que su madre le había regalado al chico un reloj que pertenecía a su tío Fabian, pero pensaba que Harry merecía el de su padre, cuando tuviera edad suficiente la buscaría. Desterró todos esos pensamientos cuando vio la cara de Harry, luego de que sus hermanos organizaran la mesa para la celebración y viera toda la decoración que habían colocado para el, también vio, cuando sonreía por un motivo diferente, y ella también sonrió, pues Ron, por primera vez alabo públicamente a hermione, luego de que esta lograra que grandes carteles de púrpura y oro irrumpieran del extremo de su varita y se colgasen a sí mismos artísticamente sobre los árboles y arbustos.

-Bonito—dijo su hermano y hermione se sonrojo—Realmente tienes ojo para este tipo de cosas

-Gracias, Ron—logró contestar su amiga totalmente confundida pero se le veía realmente complacida.

Ginny entablo conversación con hermione después de haber cruzado una mirada con Harry, el chico se veía realmente feliz y para ella eso bastaba.

-Vaya!—dijo con intención—parece que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano al fin esta haciendo algo por atraer tu atención

-No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando—dijo haciéndose la desentendida pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Por favor!—le recriminó sonriendo—algún día vas a aceptarme que te gusta mi hermano

Vio la turbación de su amiga, pero antes de poder obtener una respuesta, su madre entró en escena

-¡Fuera de Camino, fuera de mi camino!—vociferaba su madre mientras, con ayuda de su varita, levitaba el pastel de cumpleaños que habían preparado en la tarde, Harry tal vez no lo sabría, pero Ginny había ayudado en su elaboración.

La señora Weasley dejó el pastel sobre la mesa, al tiempo que Harry, con una mirada encantada le agradecía

-Tiene un aspecto asombroso, Señora Weasley—le dijo sonriendo a más no poder

-Oh, no es nada, querido—le contestó su madre con cariño y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante su cara.

-Podrías disimular un poco—le dijo hermione riéndose solo para molestarla

-Oh, cállate futura weasley—y con ese comentario dejo a hermione sonrojada y callada

Hermione se acercó a Ron y Harry, entonces Ginny entabló conversación con su recién rapado, hermano Charlie

-¿Cómo va todo por Rumania?—le preguntó

-Excelente—le contestó su hermano revolviéndole el cabello

Siguieron hablando hasta las 7 en punto cuando llegaron los demás invitados, los gemelos fueron a recibirlos

Ginny pudo observar como llegaba Hagrid, vestido de forma bastante extraña, un traje gigante, de color marrón y totalmente peludo, luego llegó lupin en compañía de Tonks, saludaron a Harry, y Ginny de inmediato fue a saludar a Dora, desde las reuniones en Grinmauld place se habían hecho buenas amigas, Tonks le caía realmente bien.

Se separó de Tonks, para tomar asiento junto a los gemelos, quienes conversaban animadamente de su tienda de bromas, todos notaban la tensión de Molly ante la ausencia de Arthur.

-Creo que mejor empezamos sin Arthur—les gritó a todos después de un tiempo, Ginny notó que estaba nerviosa—Debe haberse entretenido…oh!

Ginny giró su cabeza al tiempo de ver como una luz plateada tomaba forma de comadreja en medio de todos y con la voz de su padre anunciaba:

-El ministro de magia me acompaña

Lupin se puso en pie de inmediato, tomando de la muñeca a una muy sorprendida Tonks y anunciando a todos

-Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí—dijo mientras Tonks lo miraba de forma extraña, allí ocurría algo, ya hablaría luego con Dora para averiguarlo—Harry…lo siento..ya te lo explicaré en otro momento

Luego ambos desaparecieron tras los limites de la madriguera, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero su madre se le adelanto

-El Ministro... ¿pero por qué...? No entiendo...—dijo su madre tan desconcertada como todos, pero antes de que nadie pudiese expresar alguna conjetura, su padre apareció con el ministro.

-Lamento la intrusión—dijo el ministro mirando el pastel de Harry—especialmente cuando veo que me he colado en una fiesta—giró la vista hacia Harry—muchas felicidades

-Gracias—contestó Harry, pero Ginny pudo ver que solo lo hizo por educación

-Debo tener unas palabras en privado contigo—siguió el ministro, todos estaban anonadados, sensación que se incremento cuando el ministro termino su oración—también con el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger

Ginny miró a su amiga, y vio la misma confusión grabada en el rostro, interrogó a hermione con la mirada, pero la castaña se limito a encogerse de hombros y volver su atención hacia el ministro

-¿Nosotros?—dijo su hermano Sorprendido—¿Por qué nosotros?—lo cierto era que todos se hacían la misma pregunta

-Se lo diré cuando en algún lugar menos concurrido—contestó el ministro repasándolos a todos con la mirada—¿Hay algún lugar así?—le preguntó a su padre

-Sí, claro—contestó su padre realmente tenso, dando una mirada a su madre—El, salón ¿por qué no allí?

-Puede usted mostrarme el camino—le dijo el ministro a su hermano haciendo evidente que no quería más compañía, y lo dejó más claro cuando continuo—No es necesario que nos acompañes, Arthur

Vio ligeramente que su padre intercambiaba otra mirada preocupada con su madre, pero Ginny no apartó la vista de su hermano, de Hermione y de Harry, que en ese momento ya seguían al ministro, conducidos por Ron.

-¿Qué podría querer el ministro con Ron y Hermione?—preguntó Ginny antes de que alguien más lo hiciera—que requiera a Harry no es raro, después de todo el ministerio intenta que Harry se una a ellos, pero ¿Ron y Hermione?

-Ni idea—contestó su padre preocupado—venia para la casa, cuando el ministro apareció en mi oficina, solicitando que lo escoltara a nuestra casa, dijo que tenia asuntos que atender aquí—Arthur intentaba explicar a los demás—pero jamás pensé que quisiera hablar con Ron y Hermione, supuse que quería discutir algo con Harry

-No creen que pudo haber averiguado que Harry planea algo diferente este año—dijo sin aclarar que Harry y sus amigos no volverían a howgarts, pues Hagrid todavía estaba allí, además de los Delacour y otras personas que no tenían idea de los planes de los tres amigos—y quiso averiguar que planea

-¿Planes diferentes?—inquirió Hagrid

-Pues con la muerte de Dumbledore, las cosas cambian—se salió por la tangente Molly—el ministro querrá saber porque desaparecía Dumbledore el año pasado, o que paso la noche que murió

-¿creen que tenga algún plan contra quien-ustedes-saben?—preguntó Bill

-No lo se—contestó su padre—pero espero que sí

-Sin Dumbledore, todo es más complicado—aportó Ginny

-Pero no podemos dagnos por vencidos—apuntó Fleur para asombro de todos

-Tienes razón—corearon varias voces al tiempo

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese añadir algo más, se escucharon gritos provenientes de donde estaba los tres amigos y el ministro

Ginny sabía que a Harry no le caía bien el ministro, así que podía suponer con facilidad de que iba el asunto. Sus padres corrieron hacia el lugar mientras todos esperaban impacientes, por noticias de lo ocurrido

La señora weasley apareció de nuevo en el jardín, en compañía del ministro, pero sin rastro de su padre o de los tres amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Ginny ansiosa cuando su madre volvía, ahora sin el ministro, pero Molly no le contestó, en cambio, anunció dentro de la casa

-Se ha ido!—y de inmediato los tres amigos y su padre regresaron al jardín, hermione regresó con un libro en las manos, su hermano con un objeto que si no recordaba mal era un desiluminador, pero Harry aparentemente no tenia nada en sus manos

-¿y bien?—preguntó Ginny antes que el resto-¿Qué quería el ministro con ustedes?

-Dejarnos lo que Dumbledore nos dejó en herencia—contestó hermione dejando tras sus palabras un completo silencio

-¿Qué?—exclamaron todos después de un momento, para que George continuara-¿pero que les dejó?

-El libro de Beddle el Bardo—contestó hermione mostrándolo y de inmediato empezó a pasar de mano en mano

-Su desiluminador—informó su hermano también mostrándolo y accionándolo, para después, al igual que los cuentos pasar de mano en mano

-Y a ti Harry ¿Qué te dejo?—preguntó su madre en vista de que Harry no hablaría

-La Snitch que atrapé en mi primer partido—contestó evidentemente confundido

-¿Solo eso?—inquirió Charlie

-Sí—contestó Harry—Bueno, Dumbledore también me legó la espada de Gryffindor, pero Scrimgeour se negó a dármela

-¿Por qué?—exclamó Ginny molesta—venciste al basilisco con ella, te pertenece—dijo recordando la vez que la había salvado en la cámara secreta

-Pues el insistió en que le pertenecía a todos los Gryffindor—contestó Ron

-Lo cual en parte es cierto—aportó Harry, pero era obvio que le habría encantado recibir la espada

-Pero ¿por qué una vieja Snitch?—preguntó Fred—es cierto que Harry es un gran buscador, pero Dumbledore no le legaría una Snitch por que si

Especularon un buen tiempo, pero nadie pudo imaginar la razón por la que el difunto director le legó la Snitch, todos sin embargo, pudieron apreciar los demás legados

-El desiluminador fue hecho por el mismo Dumbledore—informó Hagrid—un gran hombre Dumbledore, sin duda

-y conseguir un original de los cuentos de beddle no es fácil—aportó su madre—es un libro muy preciado y único

Discutieron un poco más, y mientras su padre examinaba el desiluminador de nuevo, su madre habló para todos:

-Harry, querido, todo el mundo está horriblemente hambriento pero no queríamos empezar sin ti... ¿Servimos la cena ya?

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, pero la cena, que entre su madre y ella habían planeado duraría un buen tiempo, se redujo a un rápido feliz cumpleaños, y un trozo de pastel, después del cual todos se retiraron a dormir

Subió con hermione a su habitación, después de ayudar a recoger todo

-Es muy extraño—murmuró Ginny una vez estuvieron adentro de su recamara—esos objetos, la Snitch en especial

-Bastante extraño—accedió hermione—pero no creo que nos lo legará sin motivo, algo debe significar

-parece que nisiquiera Harry lo sabe—opinó Ginny

-La verdad yo tampoco me lo explicó—contestó hermione y luego le dirigió una mirada de disculpa—tengo que ir al cuarto de tu hermano, necesitamos hablar del tema

-Qué mamá no te descubra—le susurró Ginny cuando hermione ya salía de la habitación

Se quedó sola en su cuarto, intentado dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño y hermione no regresaba a la habitación, fue casi cuarenta minutos después cuando hermione regresó a la habitación

-¿Descubrieron algo?—inquirió Ginny sin saludarla y ante el silencio de hermione continuo-¿algo que me puedas contar?

-No lo se—le contestó con cuidado—solo estamos de acuerdo en que Dumbledore nos lo legó por algún motivo, pero aún no sabemos por qué

-Esta bien—le contestó Ginny—ahora debemos dormir, mañana es la boda y mamá nos matará si hacemos algo mal

-Como quedarnos dormidas—concedió hermione—buenas noches Ginny

-Buenas noches hermione—contestó Ginny y poco tiempo después ambas estaban profundamente dormidas.


End file.
